


Text Conversation Part Two

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [3]
Category: NateWantsToBattle - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dabbing, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nate is the dabbing master, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Johto, Why Did I Write This?, it's a crack fic, lots of songs you guys, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Okay, so this one has a lot of songs. In order of appearance:Pokemon Johto from PokemonLive Long Enough to Become the Hero-NatewantstobattleEnjoy the Show-NatewantstobattleFNAF Song One- The Living TombstoneMangled-NatewantstobattleSalvaged-NatewantstobattleFinale-NatewantstobattleWelcome Back-TryHardNinjaThat's a lot of songs. The next one shouldn't have so many songs, but you never know. I love music. I hope you guys ENJOY!!!!!!!!





	Text Conversation Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one has a lot of songs. In order of appearance:   
> Pokemon Johto from Pokemon  
> Live Long Enough to Become the Hero-Natewantstobattle  
> Enjoy the Show-Natewantstobattle  
> FNAF Song One- The Living Tombstone  
> Mangled-Natewantstobattle  
> Salvaged-Natewantstobattle  
> Finale-Natewantstobattle  
> Welcome Back-TryHardNinja  
> That's a lot of songs. The next one shouldn't have so many songs, but you never know. I love music. I hope you guys ENJOY!!!!!!!!

**MY Idiot**

Matt: Hi

Lilly: Idiot

Matt: That’s not nice

Lilly: Never said I was nice

Ethan: Trust me

Ethan: If she’s being nice

Ethan: RUN

Lilly: It’s a whole new world we live in   
Lilly: It’s a whole new way to see   
Lilly: It’s a whole new place with a brand new attitude   
Lilly: But you still gotta catch em all   
Lilly: And be the best that you can be   
Lilly: Pokémon Johto   
Matt: I wonder what you’re listening to

Lilly: Pokémon Johto

Lilly: Duh

Lilly: Now it’s Live Long Enough To Become The Hero

Matt: Argh

Lilly: Idiot

Nate: HEY 

Nate: He may be an idiot.

Matt: Gee, thanks

Nate: But he’s MY idiot. 

Matt: Is this a compliment?

Matt: I honestly don’t know.

Lilly: Eh

Lilly: That was kind of lame.

Nate: Thanks

Nate: I try

 

**FAMILY POWER**

Kelley: I have an idea

Kelley: Let’s make a song

Kelley: By mixing a whole bunch of song lyrics together

Nate: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls.   
Jack: Gather round, gather round!   
Nate: Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats.   
Jack: Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!   
Nate: Oh, and of course . . .   
Jack: Oh, lest we not forget . . .   
Lilly: ENJOY THE SHOW!   
Sarvina: We're waiting every night   
Derrek: To finally roam and invite   
SJR: Newcomers to play with us   
Ethan: For many years we've been all alone   
Camden: We're forced to be still and play   
Divit: The same songs we've known since that day   
Khali: An imposter took our life away   
Matt: Now we're stuck here to decay   
Nate: Please let us get in!   
Samantha: Don't lock us away!   
Kelley: We're not like what you're thinking   
Alex: We're poor little souls   
Matty: Who have lost all control   
Joey: And we're forced here to take that role   
Drew: We've been all alone   
Lilly: Stuck in our little zone   
Mark: Since 1987   
Jack: Join us, be our friend   
PJ: Or just be stuck and defend   
Leah: After all you only got   
Ivy: Five nights at Freddy's   
Xavier: Is this where you want to be?   
Samantha: I just don't get it   
Khali: Why do you want to stay?   
Kelley: Five nights at Freddy's   
Matty: We're back revamped   
Joey: The madness never ends   
SJR: We're not alone   
PJ: This time we've brought some friends   
Alex: No doors, no hope   
Jack: But you keep coming back   
Mark: But if this is what you want   
Nate: Then you can be just like us   
Matt: It's what we're made to do   
Sarvina: You act like we're to blame   
Derrek: Wear a mask to hide yourself   
Drew: When really it makes us the same   
Leah: A couple hours but it's feelin' like days   
Ivy: Now you're runnin' out of power   
Lilly: Leave you mangled and winding away   
Xavier: It's been years   
Ethan: Since I've seen a face around here   
Camden: I was broken and alone   
Camden: In that hell I called my home   
Ethan: You always choose to stay   
Xavier: Spend your nights keeping me away   
Lilly: You think you stand a chance to last   
Ivy: Against the ghosts of your past?   
Leah: We’re voices in your head    
Drew: We’re the monsters under your bed   
Derrek: There's no tomorrow for you   
Sarvina: No matter what they said   
Matt: You know who you are   
Nate: And we know everything   
Mark: You've come so far   
Jack: Now you pull the strings   
Alex: That's right   
PJ: Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's   
SJR: Now it's the finale and you weren't ready   
Joey: Don't! Cry! We're not so scary   
Matty: Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly   
Kelley: Maybe you've just lost your mind   
Khali: Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time   
Samantha: But we all know you're said and done    
Lilly: Will you live to see the light?   
Kelley: It's another five long nights   
Joey: Can you outrun your demise?   
Sarvina: It's another five long nights   
SJR: Innocence slowly unwinds   
Leah: It's another five long nights   
Ivy: Will your final hour chime?   
Samantha:  Its another five long nights   
Khali: Tick, tick, tick   
Derrek: Behind friendly eyes   
Xavier: There's a face that hides   
Alex: Coming for your life,   
Matty: You won't last   
Drew: Closer we're alive,   
Divit: It's time to survive   
Camden: Another five nights   
Ethan: Welcome back   
Mark: Welcome back   
Jack: Welcome back   
Matt: Back again so soon?   
Nate: We've been preparing for you   
PJ: Another jump   
Divit: Another scare   
Leah: Spend the night with us   
Ivy: If you dare   
Lilly: Welcome back   
Kelley: Not bad, not bad at all. 

 

**Not Again**

Lilly: I’m watching Pokemon

Nate: Didn’t know you watched it too. 

Lilly: Just started 

Ethan: That show sucks

Nate: How dare you! 

Lilly: It’s not that bad. 

Nate: I don’t know you anymore

Camden: You know what that show has?

Lilly: xD

Nate: What?

Ethan: Grr

Camden: We

Lilly: Need

Ethan: NO

Lilly: A

Camden: Mas

Lilly: Ter

Ethan: WHY??????

Nate: I AM THE DABBING MASTER

Nate: *dabs*


End file.
